Legacy Quest: The Quest for the Legend Sword
by Mr. Triforce
Summary: Months after just arriving at the Academy, Taylor and the gang graduate with excellence. They flew on a private plane back to the inn/orphanage in Junco Island. Now back at the orphan inn with the accompaniment of the prince, or Adair.


**Legacy Quest: **

**Quest for the Legend Sword**

**Written By: Taylor R. Cassidy**

**Characters:**

**Taylor Yokuharu**

**Shelli **

**Zach**

**Natalie**

**Charlie **

**Adair (the prince) **

**Aunt & Uncle ****Hokari**

**Russelen, **

**Queen Reldana**

**King Reldonis**

**Princess Relda (looks likes Devin Farrell) **

**Dark Sorcerer Grundox**

**Lord Gundamaxis (Taylor's ancient relative) **

**Ryonexan/Ryon (Taylor's beast form)**

**Wolfdraconix (Adair and Ryon's fused form) **

**Cassotrovana (Guardian of the Lake of Legends) **

**Soukupinicles (Guardian of the Temple of Legends)**

**Austinius (Guardian of the Legend Sword)**

**Setting:**

**It has been many months after the adventure in the Land Gundamania where they defeated D.L. Decagunda. They are about to finish their schooling.**

**Introduction**:

**Months after just arriving at the Academy, Taylor and the gang graduate with excellence. They flew on a private plane back to the inn/orphanage in Junco Island. Now back at the orphan inn with the accompaniment of the prince, or Adair. They talked about their time in the Land of Gundamania and then introduced Adair to his aunt & uncle.**

**Storyline:**

**Part I**

**When they arrived from their long and then they were introduced by a man by the name of Russelen, a messenger of the royal family of Ryhulex, a small, but large for its size, island kingdom south of Junco Island ruled by King Reldonis his wife Queen Reldana and their lovely and very hot daughter, Princess Relda. He had come to talk with Taylor about rescuing the princess and save the Lands of Ryhulex from evil of Dark Sorcerer Grundox aka The Shadow Rider of Hell. He and his troops of Shadow Warriors have ravaged the land and know, just have kidnapped the princess and the only to rescue her safely is to find the Legend Sword.**

**Taylor then responded to him by saying, "What is the Legend Sword?" Russelen then responds and tells him that the Legend Sword is a sword with the power to defeat any and or all evil which was first wielded by the first king of both Ryhulex and oddly enough Gundamania. He also told Taylor that he was the heir to the sword and to the throne of Ryhulex, yet no one knew that to be true. When Taylor heard that he sort of freaked out and said to Russelen in response to what Russelen said about him, by saying, "Hold on sir, so you are saying that I am going to be the next King of this land in the near off future; how could I be this heir you speak of?" Then Russelen explains to both Taylor and the others that his ancient ancestor was, the first king of Ryhulex and Gundamania, but at the time was the prince and met a young maiden, which in the future is Lady Gundamia, in which they got married to each other. During their marriage which lasted a lifetime. They created the Sacred Wild Gundams and the many other Wild Gundams. Also, the G-Armor, the G-Mizers, and even they started plans on the G-Cycles; also brought some people from Ryhulex to former Castle of Gundams aka the Academy. They fought D.L. Mecagunda, also his brother was ironically the Silver Gundamian Knight so that would mean that Taylor and Adair are related, and then finally brought the people from the Flying Castle through the portal.**

**Now knowing that, Taylor was ready to go, but there was still was major problem. Which was where the Legend Sword's location was and how he would Taylor get there. Then, Adair had to interrupted and say, "That if Taylor are related, like cousins or blood brother than friends, then I want to help him find the Legend Sword. Then, the others wanted to help them, but they said no to their offer to help because they wanted to do this by themselves, but would called them on their G-Manacle if there is any needed assistance. Taylor, Adair, and Russelen went off to Ryhulex; but just before they left Taylor asked Russelen again where the location of the Legend Sword is, and he told Taylor that it is located in a hidden graveyard far in the Lost Woods of Ryhulex near the Temple of Legends west of the Lake of Origins. Now, truly on their way to Castle Ryhulexan to meet the Queen and King to which they would discuss the plan to retrieve the Legend Sword and rescue the princess from Dark Sorcerer Grundox. As they went to the local airport, (the same in the latest story) they took a plane to Ryhulex.**

**Part II**

**After a day and night on the plane Taylor, Adair, and Russelen finally arrive at Ryhulex. They get outside the airport and see a cherry red w/ gold pin-stripes limo and the crest similar to what is on Taylor's G-Armor, which indeed proves that he is the next heir to the throne of Ryhulex and the Legend Sword. While, in the limo, they then arrive at their location at the Castle and then meet the King and Queen who were very surprised in how Taylor looked so much like their ancient ancestor, Lord Gundamaxis. Even Taylor was surprised that had similar resemblances of Gundamaxis, by looking at many pictures in history books of both Gundamania and Ryhulex. Therefore, Taylor and Adair discuss with the King and Queen about the safe return of their daughter and help to locate the Legend Sword. Reldonis gave Taylor the Sheaf of Gundamaxis, the only thing that could hold and return its power to the Legend Sword and the Map of Ryhulex. Reldana gave Taylor something more than the sheaf and the map; it is the Legend Key, which was the only way to enter the Temple of Legends. Now with the stuff, they needed and they were off.**

**Part III**

**Now on their way to the temple Taylor pulled out the map and suddenly a path magically appeared in the direction of where they need to go, and the first place to go through was the Doom Forest of Ryonexanix. Now as they headed into the forest they were ambushed by some of Grundox's shadow riders. For some odd reason they only attacked Taylor with quick kill curses, which supposed to kill Taylor right away. Then the Dark Riders ran. Yet when Taylor died from the result of being cursed but something strange going on with Taylor because Adair notice something appearing on Taylor's wrist like the crest of Ryhulex and suddenly Taylor came back to life but that unique crest remained. Just after that Taylor wasn't himself anymore, yet again, he had the powers of an ancient being known in the ancient texts of Ryhulex as the Sacred Wolf Beast, Ryonexanix, which was a complete secret to the queen and king in which Taylor was next in line to the powers of Ryonexanix. Therefore, with this form, this was strength than a weakness, traveled into the Woods and to what they saw, what looked like a deserted temple. **

**Then as they neared, the temple transformed into Ryonexan. For some odd reason, being near that temple activated the crest on Taylor's wrist transforming him into Ryon. Then all of a sudden, both the spirits of the Red and Silver Gundam Knights appeared and told Ryon and Adair that they had entered one of two temple that were devoted to Ryonexanix. Now that Taylor is he, he has to be tested to see if he can be truly worthy of the power of Ryonexanix by cleansing both temples. If he could do it, he would return to normal and have the power of Ryonexanix in the form of a tunic, obviously called Ryonexanix's Tunic, which would probably be entered into the ancient device given to Taylor as a going away gift from Lady Gundamania. So, know they have two quests, first to retrieve the Legend Sword, which was key rescue the princess from Grundox, and second to cleanse the two temples belonging to Ryonexanix, which would gain Taylor the powers of Ryonexanix's Tunic, and return Taylor to his human form. **

**Part IV**

**They entered the temple, which was called the Forest Temple of Ryonexan; which also had an identical crest like the one Taylor's wrist, but as soon as they set foot, they were suddenly attacked by snake-like plants and giant horned demon toads. Next Adair put on his G-Armor, but when even though Taylor was in the form of Ryon, he could not because of it. Adair nearly defeated all of them but one of the Snake-flowers and Devil Toads fused and transformed into a bigger more menacing beast with two heads and monstrous wings, almost dragon-like. Adair and Ryonexanix were now in deep trouble now; with Taylor in the state he was in so in general he could not help Adair battle this creature would Adair and Ryon called Shadow Hell Dragon: Supradraxis. Suddenly, a warrior spirit appeared and told Adair and Ryon (Taylor) that they can combine into one being, called Winged Silver Wolf: Wolfdraconix, by saying Phoenix Beast (Wolf) and Silver Dragon become one. When they did, it completely did what it was supposed to do; Taylor and Adair truly formed Winged Silver Wolf: Wolfdraconix. In this form, they felt like they had the power to defeat that evil creature. When W.D. (Wolfdraconix) attacked S.D., (Supradraxis) took it down in one big move. After just beating the creature, Wolfdraconix reverted back into Ryonexanix and Adair, then Ryon changed backed into Taylor. Then the ancient Temple of Ryonexanix turned back into a beautiful wonderland.**

**Part V**

**With the temple now purified of all evil and Taylor back to normal he and Adair continued to the Temple of Legends. As they travel, the map revealed to what they believed as the location of the next temple of Ryonexanix near the Lake of Gods. When they arrived Taylor reverted to Ryonexanix, but there was one difference he was more human than beast. In addition, yet again faced against evil creatures, but this time they were Shadow Dogs and they were even more ferocious than the other creatures. So again, Ryon and Adair fused to create Wolfdraconix. Now in their fused form they easily defeated all the Shadow Dogs even the Giant Shadow Dog too.**

**Part VI**

**After defeating those creatures, Ryon reverted to his real form also the land near the lake including the lake itself returned into the oasis it was before darkness feel on the land. Suddenly, a female being appeared and told Taylor that he has passed the test and is worthy to the powers of Ryonexanix's Tunic. When Taylor had returned to his human form and was wearing the tunic. Then the female being, who she told them that her name was Cassotrovana, Guardian of the Lake of Origins and Protector of the Ryonexan's Tunic, and told Taylor that while wearing the tunic it will give him the powers of Ryonexan, like the ability to control fire and the ability to fly. Moreover, Taylor can share his powers with anyone with him for example Adair that he shares the power to fly with so he and Adair can reach the Temple of Legends with complete ease. So, now flying towards the temple, Taylor practices his powers enhanced by the tunic and tells Adair," With this tunic, I think we can take on Grundox but I still need to retrieve the Legend Sword so we can defeat Grundox so we can rescue Princess Relda; so let's go!"**

**Part VII**

**Rushing to the Temple of Legends, Taylor, and Adair flew as if they were late for a major meeting. In the distance, they saw it, the Temple of Legends. When they arrived, Taylor put the Legend Key into the lock and suddenly the gate open and Taylor and Adair rushed in so they can retrieve the Legend Sword. Now in the temple, this looked very beautiful for being so old. As they neared what they believed as the sword chamber, they were suddenly attacked by its guardian, Soukupinicles, a giant stone warrior, but when Taylor showed the crest on his wrist Soukupinicles stop his attack and let them enter the Sword Chamber. They guessed that the crest was the Crest of Gundamaxis, which let them enter with no problems. As they entered there, it was; the Legend aka The Sword of Gundamaxis, as they neared it the crest started to glow, and then the Protector of the Sword, Austinius; but did nothing to them. Austinius said to Taylor, "You...given the Crest of Gundamaxis, here is thy Legend Sword, use it to defeat the darkness that has affected these lands to their true form." Now with the sword, Taylor places it into the Sheaf of Gundamaxis, which was given to him by the king, and so he and Adair head back outside the temple and start to find the princess.**

**Part VIII**

**Now outside the temple, Taylor and Adair check the map and a new path appeared and it was pointing toward the lake. Therefore, they fly back towards the lake, and met Cassotrovana again and told that where Grundox was holding Princess Relda prisoner was right in the middle of the Lake, but there was nothing there. Cassotrovana told Taylor the only way to see the castle was to strike the ground with the Legend Sword to open the magical doorway into the castle. Taylor saw a spot where he could strike the ground, and then the portal opened up and he and Adair went in.**

**Part IX**

**The world through the portal was different, it had a negative feeling. If just, felt evil. When they looked at the map, it showed where the princess was located. Taylor said, "Crap, she is in this place." When they saw how big the castle was, Taylor and Adair went nearly insane. After awhile they both calmed and they continued on their rescue attempt. As they continued throughout the castle, they found two big chests. Adair and Taylor each opened up a chest. In one was a compass and in the other there is a map. Then suddenly when the two maps touched; they joined and became new map of the castle and showed the exact position of the princess. Now with the new map in hand they continue; also kept hidden so none of Grundox's goons could see or notice them. As Taylor and Adair secretly search for the princess, they entered another room very close to where the princess, who if you still remember she is held prisoner by Grundox, saw another two chests and each open one. One chest had a big key (similar to Legend of Zelda) and in the other, a weird looking staff (finds out its purpose in a later story). Then suddenly they heard a scream, it was from the princess and our heroes run in.**

**Part X**

**Then after entering next room, Taylor and Adair see Relda lying on the ground near to whom they thought was Grundox. Our heroes quickly powered up into their G-armors and were prepared to fight him. Grundox was in complete shock to see Taylor still alive even after he sent his men to kill him…he was still alive. Taylor told him that he did indeed die but for some reason came back to life. Then Taylor and Adair attack Grundox with their entire mite, but Adair gets knock out by just a punch of Grundox's fist, yet it did nothing towards Taylor. Taylor believed that the tunic he was wearing actually deflected the hit even though it cannot be seen by Grundox. With this new ability, Taylor felt nearly unbeatable, yet he felt strange for some reason. Then all of the sudden he someone was near to him; it was Relda, who had recovered from her assault from Grundox. **

**She told him that the only way to defeat Grundox was to use the full power of the Legend Sword. Relda then told him that to release the full power was to go into Legend G-Knight Mode, which was easy to do; just say, "Legend Knight Mode activate!" Indeed, Taylor did that and then his armor went through a transformation with the Tunic of Ryonexan and was remade, then Relda told Taylor to pull out his G-Phoenix Sword and put it into the slot of the Legend Sword as well. Taylor asked her, "Why do I need to do this?" Then she responded back and said to him, "You need to combine both swords to release its special power of the Legend Sword." Taylor did that. After accomplishing, that and it became the Legend Phoenix Sword. Now that he and his sword transformed; Taylor was truly ready to take on and defeat Grundox. Even though Adair was ready to fight again, Taylor told him not to attack Grundox, and should rest.**

**Part XI**

**Now the real fight is going to begin between Taylor and Grundox. Using the powers of both the L.P. Sword and Armor of Ryonexan, he then charged first at Grundox. Yet, Grundox countered it with one punch. Then, he strikes Taylor right in the chest, but the armor deflected most of the power of his attack. With all him might, Taylor finally destroyed Grundox. Then suddenly, Grundox transformed into his dark beast, which looked like a warlock or centaur and grew triple his normal size. **

**Taylor then called upon all the Ancient Gundams, and then transformed into the Supreme Legend Knight Gundam. For some odd reason had a sudden felt confident that he was going to defeat Grundox. When Taylor was just about to attack his sword suddenly, dissolved and reappeared as the same sword but it looked like a blaster, which may mean that this hopefully had enough power to eliminate Grundox's dark beast form. So, Taylor charged it with his spiritual strength and then fired it at Grundox. The immense power of the blaster pretty much destroyed Grundox and the next 2000 yards south.**

**Part XI**

**With Grundox truly gone Taylor, Adair, and Relda return to the castle, by which Taylor was using his Ryonexian power of flight. When they arrived Taylor returned Relda back to her parents, and Taylor received many gifts. His first gift was to keep the Legend Sword and the Armor of Ryonexan. He then was offered a knightship to the high royal guard. He then received a personal gift from Relda, her hand in marriage. They also gave a knightship to Adair as well. Taylor and Adair accepted the entire king and queen's gifts and then after that Taylor and Adair went home to tell everyone the good news and told Shelli that that he will be marrying the princess he just saved. Now after that are heroes returned to Ryhulex and began his knightship.**

**The End**

5


End file.
